


越嶺 Wintering

by sleepycake



Series: 越嶺 Wintering [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mountaineering, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 他一直以為是中本悠太帶他閱歷了許多山間的美好風景，此刻他才曉得，他真的喜歡與他一起爬山，更喜歡山中的他，就算遍體麟傷了，他仍是那麼勇敢果決，謙卑豁然地向著群山。他是最動人的風景，也是鄭在玹心之所向、流連忘返的那座聖山。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 越嶺 Wintering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195322
Kudos: 4





	越嶺 Wintering

**一、**

鄭在玹總記得中本悠太耳提面命，攀自己的山，但不要一意孤行。

人類的登山史大抵圍繞著喜馬拉雅山脈和阿爾卑斯山脈發展。有些登山家不敵高山的險峻無情，遭逢雪崩落石、氣候驟變，至今下落不明。少數幸運，深具實力及攀登經驗的探險家則開創了全新攻頂路線，持續改變著人類於大地上徒行的軌跡。

南韓最高的山岳是濟州島漢拏山，海拔1,947公尺，那麼海拔8,000公尺的高峰上會有何等視野？

鄭在玹讀了很多書，寫盡世界上那些他無法涉足的高山深林，奇特的地質或罕見的動植物，他像書蟲爬進字裡行間想像著。

當時他還不知道，後來自己真的走進了山，山教會他找路徒行，山對他殘酷，但是山也引領他走到了那如風少年的身邊。

甫入大學，鄭在玹選擇加入山岳健行社。

入社面試的時候，他展現自己良好的體能和對近現代登山史的熟稔，社長金道英拍手叫好，嚮導長中本悠太倒是沒有什麼反應，和金道英的熱絡形成強烈對比。

他當場獲得錄取，也參加了新舊社員和幹部一期舉辦迎新聚餐。

大三的中本悠太對社員們致詞，爬北漢山，爬聖母峰，都是一樣的登山。

一開始，鄭在玹覺得中本悠太是日本人的關係，特別嚴肅，也不太能理解他這番話，一旁大二的金道英倒是興致高昂補充，悠太哥每次都會重複這句話提醒大家，他自己利用課餘時間受訓，不分季節晴雨，每周都去爬北漢山，有時候在那裡和前輩一起帶隊爬山，大家一直謠傳他很有可能在大學畢業前考取嚮導執照，那就會為社史寫下新頁。

中本悠太像一則傳說。

他身形不高大，但體格精實，手指手掌有著新舊不一的傷口或陳年厚繭，經陽光曝曬、風雨吹打後的皮膚泛著健康小麥色。

可能因為他大三了，即將畢業，總散發著一種從容的老態，將對山岳的熱愛小心翼翼抱在懷中，又不吝和他人分享，酒酣耳熱之際，逐漸開朗地放聲大笑，只要他一開口說話，就是全場的焦點。

宴席上，鄭在玹終於找到機會與他攀談，得知他中學時就定居首爾。日本發展山岳活動的時間較早，朝鮮日治時期，權貴階級的日本人開始在朝鮮爬山，才將登山運動帶入韓國。韓國境內70%的面積為丘陵山地，男女老幼都會健行爬山，於是他開始接觸登山，南韓本島的山區他都走過了，只剩濟州的漢拏山還沒造訪，他啜飲幾口啤酒後說，離開韓國前一定要去看看漢拏山。

當時鄭在玹只是個新社員，神馳著山、渴望著山，於是雄心壯志地說，暑假有空就去爬漢拏山吧。

中本悠太有些醉意，雙頰暈紅，開心地附和「好啊大家一起去漢拏山」。金道英和其他社員聽到都聞風而來，圍在他們身旁求證是不是真的想要去濟州島爬山。

雖然後來因為經費和時間等種種問題，社團一直沒能去成濟州島。

中本悠太畢業、離開韓國後，也沒去漢拏。

只是鄭在玹每次看到電視節目或旅遊雜誌報導漢拏山，都會想起那天迎新聚餐上的中本悠太，他高高興興提議一起去攻略南韓最高的山，最後沒能實現諾言的人卻是他自己。

鄭在玹感到苦悶。

悠太哥，你才是一意孤行，爬著自己的山。

**二、**

金道英的婚禮上貴賓雲集，他的妻子是京畿道人，家族經營高級渡假村，是一位熱愛戶外活動的名門千金，和金道英參加同一個登山社團而結識相戀。

道英哥在他自己的山中走得任重道遠，他成為人夫，也許將來也會成為人父，鄭在玹去會客室見了新郎新娘後，一邊和他們拍照合影一邊這麼想。

悠太哥很早就到了，你遇到他了嗎？金道英問鄭在玹，他只是笑著搖搖頭，道英哥，晚點見。

鄭在玹依照座位表入坐，順便確認了中本悠太的座位位置。桌牌寫著「大學山岳社」，當年的登山小隊班底幾乎都出席了，圍繞著中本悠太，學長搭幾點的飛機從日本趕來，學長最近都不在韓國嗎，學長下次想去哪裡的山呢，大家七嘴八舌問他問題，他有些招架不住。

中本悠太畢業後任職的紡織公司，專門針對戶外用品、衣物，開發輕量、防風防雨等機能性織品。後來他常常去日本出差，為了工作爬山，休假也登山，後來他待在日本的時間比較長，大家也都只能透過他的SNS與他聯繫。

他Instagram最後更新的照片，是兩年前鄭在玹畢業時，他們和金道英三個人一起去攀登雪獄山，攻頂大青峰的合影。每次滑開手機螢幕看到這張合照，鄭在玹曉得，中本悠太停滯不前了。

哥，為什麼不再爬山了呢？

這是禁忌的問題，鄭在玹仍想問他，其實他也猜想得到答案，是山傷害了中本悠太。即便他現在也像學生時代那樣受到社員的簇擁關注，可是他不再主動談起山，他笑著談吐，卻也不再那麼閃閃發光。

「我們提早來濟州島，前天和道英去爬了漢拏山，當作是脫單派對幫他慶祝，在玹和悠太沒來好可惜。」

「日本那邊的研發專案很忙，走不開。」中本悠太閃躲掉大家的追問後，鄭在玹就感受到整桌的人將目光轉移到自己身上。

「公司現在在制訂年度計畫，真的太忙了。」他也編了個藉口搪塞過去。

鄭在玹畢業後在媒體行銷公司上班後，他曾經加入公司的登山社，犧牲假日休息時間和同事去首爾近郊爬山。走了來回數小時的山路後不能休息，馬上要開車載著高階主管送他們返家。對自己抱有好感的女同事，送上飯卷便當，說是自己天未亮就製作好的料理，就算不怎麼美味他也不能明白拒絕，因為對方可能是得罪不了的空降職員。看誰都不順眼的資深前輩，沿途只會抱怨咕噥，壞心眼地弄髒別人的衣服或背包，隔天在辦公室內仍舊那麼令人討厭。

參加幾次後，鄭在玹在公司的地位扶搖直上，但也對這種聯誼性質的爬山趕到厭倦，索性退出公司登山社。

有時候獨自在公司加班，或是被洶湧的人潮推擠至通勤地鐵時，他會想起和中本悠太、金道英一起登山的回憶。

他們經驗豐富，走得飛快，把自己拋在後頭，但不會丟下他。他只要加把勁，跟上哥哥們，三人的呼吸、步伐逐漸合而為一，最後以行雲流水的行進節奏攻頂。這種美妙滋味，他體驗過兩回。一次是金道英畢業時，他們三人去挑戰雪獄山，另一次就是自己畢業那年，他們三人再度相約去攀爬雪獄山。

那是最後一次他們一起登山，也是中本悠太最後一次登山。

哥，既然我們都來到了濟州島，明早何不一起去漢拏山？

鄭在玹打算開口鼓勵他，一股罪惡感同時從胸中油然而生，想到自己畢業那一年三人一同攀登雪嶽山，在下山時發生的意外。

**三、**

新來的學弟長得很帥，但可能不太會爬山吧。

中本悠太對鄭在玹的第一印象，其實沒有很投緣，他也快畢業了，對於審查新社員沒有很大的權限，但金道英很中意他，直接了當說「好啊讓他入社」。

鄭在玹看起來尚未經過風吹日曬，登山經驗也寥寥可數。他閱書無數，累積了很多爬山相關的知識，海內外偉大山岳家的探險名作他如數家珍。於是中本悠太說，鄭學弟你就聊聊你最喜歡的一本吧。

他回答，海明威的《吉利馬札羅山的雪》。

父親在大學從事教職，家裡擺放了很多書，這是其中一本，他說他很喜歡。

金道英和中本悠太都笑了出來，補充說這不是山岳文學，是意識流作品。

你們不想親自查證海拔5,600公尺山上那具豹的屍體嗎？

鄭在玹突然有點激動，滔滔不絕，以前的人不相信赤道附近會有雪山，於是將吉利馬札羅山從地圖上抹去。現在我們知道他是「非洲屋脊」，出發的時候還在熱帶雨林，攻頂的時候進入積雪寒漠。你們不想去看看嗎？

「鄭學弟，南韓沒有超過海拔2,000公尺的山，欠缺攀登高山的練習場地，想要攻頂吉利馬札羅山恐怕不容易。」

「嚮導長，你不好奇那頭豹為什麼會獨自出現在海拔5,600公尺的山頂。」

中本悠太曉得了：他是個無藥可救的浪漫主義者。

但也因為鄭在玹這番有趣的言談，金道英決定錄取他，一臉期待地對他說，下次悠太哥帶大家去爬北漢山時會好好教育你的。

北漢山不過836公尺的高度，怎麼爬不了？

進入山岳社之後第一次登山，鄭在玹狼狽不堪。因為帶著傲慢的心態入山，完全忽略山路都是赤裸裸、高低落差懸殊的岩塊，講究下腳技巧。一開始他還在隊伍前方，看著金道英的背影由他帶隊，聽他講解著沿途的鳥鳴、植物。隨著體力下降，肌肉痠痛程度上升，他落後大家，心浮氣躁，也無心享受山中的鳥語花香，只剩中本悠太殿後，陪他爬呀爬，順便挖苦他：「你還想去爬5,600公尺的吉利馬札羅山嗎？」

鄭在玹氣喘如牛，猛地搖頭。出發路上，他露著酒窩有說有笑，現在山給了他試煉，親人可愛的圓窩不見蹤影。中本悠太笑了出來，向他伸出援手：「我走前面，你看好我下腳的方式，照著走，會跟上大家的。」

一步、一步踏實地上升著。

鄭在玹從未如此聆聽自己的呼吸，感受自己的心跳。原本沉如鉛塊的身體也開始輕盈，腦中忘卻了時間流逝，轉眼間他抵達山頂白雲台，首爾市就在腳下，視野極佳，天邊層巒疊嶂，他很驚訝，他本以為自己會半途而廢，沒想卻激發出身體蛻變，讓他找回初衷、走向天空。

爬北漢山，爬聖母峰，都是一樣的登山。

自己耳際響起中本悠太這句話，鄭在玹明白了此話涵義，於是四處張望尋找著他的身影，他早已一派輕鬆，坐在自己身後的岩地上休憩飲水。

看著鄭在玹從不知所措到漸入佳境，能在頂峰無敵美景前他有所領悟、鬆了一口氣的身影，中本悠太玩味著，很多大學生只想舒適地坐進咖啡廳中，啜飲昂貴的精品咖啡，雙手優雅地敲打電腦鍵盤，養尊處優。但鄭在玹有點不同，他強韌，不輕言放棄，乾淨英氣的臉為了爬山爬到猙獰扭曲，最後仍能在山頂綻放最單純愉快的笑容，中本悠太內心不免對他刮目相看。

「鄭學弟，下坡會更辛苦，你休息後，我們再一起慢慢下山吧。」

**四、**

在玹，山要慢慢爬，慢到我們行進中還能臉不紅氣不喘地交談。

中本悠太不再稱呼他為「鄭學弟」，他應該別對他太嚴苛，他想。

他每周去北漢山爬山時，都會在登山口遇到鄭在玹，他們事先沒有相約，就像偶然巧遇那樣，自然地見了面，打聲招呼，開始爬山。

鄭在玹對山路不熟悉，下腳猶豫不決時，中本悠太就遞出自己空著的手，提點他訣竅，拉他向上。鄭在玹面對山的時候，專注投入，一使勁，就會抿緊雙唇擠出酒窩，中本悠太就知道，他漸漸得心應手，也很有恆心毅力，願意在山的面前當一個刻苦耐勞的學徒，他很喜歡他這副模樣。

首爾四周多為郊山，非常適合以阿爾卑斯式攀登法爬山，訴求輕裝、快速、自主、無痕等核心精神，去完成一座山的攀越過程。

山路隨著天氣變化而有不同的路況，雨天溼滑，泥濘的窪坑增加，晴天時的日照也可能很刺眼，將裸岩烤地炙燙。即便是最熟悉的山，山路仍千變萬化，這是爬山最深奧的野趣。除非天氣很惡劣無法入山，這就是我每周都來北漢的原因，中本悠太向鄭在玹分享了很多自己爬山的收穫，他不曉得，這也成了鄭在玹每周最期待的活動。

下山後，他們就近在遊憩區用餐，像手足那樣敬愛地分享一瓶啤酒，為每趟平安的歸途慶祝，讓酒精軟化緊繃的肌肉骨骼。一開始他們聊聊學校課業，或是討論當天登山的感想，熟稔後，他們提到自己小時候第一次跟家人出遊踏青的記憶。

鄭在玹是家中的獨子，第一次家族出遊去全羅道的智異山賞楓，其實他已經忘了沿途風景，只記得全程爺爺奶奶外公外婆一直逗弄他、呵護他。

他談起他的家人時，臉部表情變得很溫柔，語氣像在撒嬌，淺淺微笑釀出圓滾滾的頰窩，中本悠太覺得他這樣很孩子氣，也很羨慕。

中本悠太是家中老二，和姊姊妹妹處得很好，雖然生於雙薪家庭，但適逢假日，父母還是會帶著全家出門踏青，春夏秋冬都去家鄉大阪的金剛山遊玩，後來隨著父親職務異動，才移居首爾。

初期真的很不適應，開始爬山後，才覺得生活可以定下來。

中本悠太以此話收尾，似乎不想再多談離鄉背井的故事，鄭在玹注意到他眼底下那快溢流而出的失落孤獨，要是能伸出掌心實實接住就好了，他想。

沒有上課、爬山的時候，他們窩在社辦，故意干擾金道英處理社團事務，或是和其他社員談論最近看的書、電影，關注誰誰誰又刷新了攻頂紀錄。

大家最喜歡練習準備背包，從籤筒選出一處登山地點，開始往容量50、60公升的背包中塞滿裝備，雨具、滑輪、鉤環、繩索、睡袋、護具、炊煮餐具……。最後大家一起檢討裝備是否準備充分，結束後大家意猶未盡，閑散地聚在社辦，聊著自己想要攀越哪一座山。

「我想在冬季去雪嶽山。」

身為社長，金道英先起頭：「我想挑戰雪攀，在背包中裝進冰斧、雪樁，戴著雪鏡，穿上冰爪登山鞋攻頂。」

韓國國內的高山海拔高度皆未達2,000公尺，缺乏練習冰攀、雪攀的場地。聽金道英這麼一說，讓在場社員雙眼燃起了想要征服高山的烈火，

「如果想冰攀、雪攀，日本是練習的好場地。」中本悠太補充意見：「槍岳，日本的阿爾卑斯，也是我最想去的山。」

大家發現選項不是最具知名度的富士山時，紛紛拿出手機查詢。

海拔3,180公尺的尖銳峰頂，宛如一把修長尖銳的獵槍刺進空中，聳立於奇岩之上，其山容教人過目不忘。山脊稜線的嶙峋岩石冷峻無情，經驗不足的登山客可能會為之卻步，四周延綿高聳的山巒飄蕩著神異，鄭在玹驚訝，這處鄰近國家竟有如此險峻又優美的高山，而中本悠太來自這麼一個山岳大國。

「世人因為富士山認識了日本，日本人因為槍岳認識了山。」

中本悠太雖輕描淡寫，槍岳的雄偉仍如實地透過手機螢幕傳遞而來，社辦一片靜默，許多社員對他投以欽羨崇拜的眼光，包含鄭在玹。

希望有天能和悠太哥一起在日本爬山。

他暗暗許下心願。

**五、**

中本悠太畢業時，鄭在玹送了他一副熊鈴。

「聽說日本山區很容易遇到熊襲，哥帶著吧。」

他將禮物遞給他時，有點靦腆地低下視線，中本悠太想作弄他，當面拆封禮物，那是一個黃銅的鈴鐺，綁在手揉皮帶上，不使用時可以靜音，很精細別緻，不是一般市售的熊鈴。

中本悠太輕輕晃了一下熊鈴，黃銅鈴鐺的聲響溫潤沉穩。

我很喜歡你選的禮物，我會隨身攜帶使用，他抬起臉，高興地對鄭在玹這麼說。見鄭在玹傻里傻氣地笑出酒窩，中本悠太也有些依依不捨，回送他自己的藏書《日本百名山》。

「在玹來日本，我們再一起去爬山。」

鄭在玹不懂日文，他把書放在自己書桌上，有時拿起來賞玩，上網查詢這本書的相關資料，得知作者走遍日本各地高山，再根據該山的山容、歷史、特色，以2,000字篇幅記錄每一趟山旅，是一本對日本山岳界影響深遠的佳作。

他十分想念中本悠太時，會觸摸著那些磨損的書角，泛黃的扉頁，還有一些淡淡的鉛筆筆跡。他拿著書問金道英，想知道那些日文字是什麼意思。金道英有點日語程度，但也似懂非懂地回答鄭在玹，悠太哥是不是寫了想走這條路線攻頂之類的。

鄭在玹還沒機會去日本親臨作者筆下的那些山嶺，所以總會仔細瀏覽中本悠太Instagram中的每張照片，他藉著出差日本的機會又重拾登山的習慣。首先去家鄉的金剛山，接著巡禮關西區域的名山，循序漸進地攀登中級山，越爬越高，最後終於心想事成攻頂了槍岳。

無論他在哪座山頭，總是將那球黃銅熊鈴繫掛在背包肩帶上，很顯眼。渾圓小巧的金色鈴鐺，和他身後的晴空萬里極為相襯。鄭在玹很感動，哥哥如願去了他最傾心的山，也覺得哥哥把自己放在心上、如影隨形。

人生像爬山，有上坡下坡，有高峰低谷，遇到岔路，就盡情地迷惘，想要休息，就好好充電不要勉強。最重要的是身旁那個人，是不是也能患難與共，一起走完人生中的每座山。

在金道英的婚禮中，證婚人不免俗地用了這些比喻祝福新人，隨後金道英和新娘交換誓言、戒指，全場響起溫馨的掌聲歡呼。

典禮進入尾聲，眾人目光聚集在即將離場的新郎新娘身上，鄭在玹看到幸福洋溢的金道英，忍不住改變視線，看向中本悠太，才發現他也正看著自己。

中本悠太回以一個了然於心的微笑，鄭在玹歉疚不已，有根針正往他心底猛力扎刺。

若是沒有雪嶽山那次差點生離死別的瞬間，或許他們現在都過得幸福，繼續在山中行旅，在彼此左右。

怎會忘記呢？悠太哥那麼傷心，在自己懷中泣不成聲地道歉：

一開始我就不應該帶在玹登山。

**六、**

金道英打電話邀請自己出席婚禮時，他說鄭在玹也會到場。

中本悠太知道，該來的終究會來。

我有時候會和在玹去喝兩杯，他過得很好，但是很想念你，一直問我有沒有你的近況。聽金道英這麼說，中本悠太握緊電話，手心冒汗。

金道英也邀約中本悠太提早來濟州島旅遊，和大家一起去漢拏，他不想掃興，淡淡回應自己很久不爬山了，換金道英在電話另一頭緊張了起來，轉換話題，娓娓道來他和妻子決定結婚的小插曲。

他們攀登異智山時，妻子在崎嶇的路面弄傷了腳，無法走完全程，金道英揹著她和兩人的登山背包，一路走下山把她送到醫院。她平躺在病床上等待檢查時，看著擔憂的金道英，安慰他，重點不是登上了哪座山頭，而是有沒有平安回家。

哥，你還沒回到家，快下山吧，金道英說完，中本悠太久久沒有回音。

沒有人在雪嶽山難中傷亡，之後也都平安返家了，金道英和鄭在玹仍會爬山，但也正如金道英所說的，中本悠太知道自己還留在山裡，失去方向，迷路。

他有時會做惡夢，在夢中聽見金道英的呼叫，或鄭在玹吹響的哨音，有時則是自己徒手不停挖著雪，挖到雙手流血沾染了皚皚白雪，他才肯罷手從夢中清醒。

山難經過了兩年，當他在金道英的婚禮上親眼見到完好如初的鄭在玹，又想起當時他在下坡處被瘋狂的滾滾雪浪捲走，霎時間無影無蹤，那畫面無論如何都無法抹除，心有餘悸。

散場時大廳鬧哄哄的，中本悠太和山岳社成員一一道別，氣氛歡騰的會場正好掩飾自己的不安忐忑。

當他轉身，看見鄭在玹耐心地等待自己，他殷殷期盼的模樣，令中本悠太不禁想，以前他不明白自己為何每周都在北漢山登山口遇到鄭在玹，如今他才體認，一直都是鄭在玹在等候著自己。

「哥，好久不見。過得好嗎？」

「馬馬虎虎，就是兩邊跑。」

鄭在玹主動開口，他也直視著他，只要以商場上那種親切但不熱絡的交談方式寒喧，就無需提及令雙方牽掛的往事。

「我明天要去漢拏，哥一起來嗎？」鄭在玹鼓起勇氣，向他扔出直球。

「公司年度計劃，不是很忙嗎？」中本悠太戳破他剛剛在席間善意的謊言。

鄭在玹沒對任何人說自己其實打算去漢拏山，背包已經放在下榻旅館房內，連金道英也不曉得，他調皮地笑了：「他們去慶祝道英哥脫單，我是要去爬山。」

恐懼爬上心頭，他預感鄭在玹會將話題帶進核心，作勢搔搔頭，佯裝出可惜的樣子：「你先去吧。我明早第一班飛機回大阪，這次漢拏先pass。」

「知道了，哥。你要保重。」意料中的婉拒。

學生時代的他們不會這樣拐彎抹角試探對方，能夠和哥哥開心無慮爬山的青春歲月，在金道英婚禮這天正式落幕了，鄭在玹胸口絞痛著，他鼻酸，在泛淚的視線中目送中本悠太離開。

誰難過，誰悔懊，誰又想拯救誰，都無所謂了。

中本悠太寧可一個人在濃霧中逐漸失溫，尋不著下山返家的路，也不願再拖累他心愛的、那憧憬著高山的大男孩。

**七、**

鄭在玹回到下榻旅館梳洗後，坐在床沿看著繫在背包上的求生哨。

佈滿磨損刮痕的金屬管身在夜色中折射出光澤。

「在玹，去吉利馬札羅的時候也許派得上用場。」

他畢業那一年，中本悠太從日本趕回來參加他的畢業典禮，送他這只多功能求生哨。管身的左側鑲了一顆指北針，右側有溫度計，哨子吹管的另一端是手電筒。

金道英看到時還加以吐槽，爬山最好是不要用到求生工具。

一周後，他們三人同行去束草，準備攀登雪嶽山。

雪嶽山是南韓本島上海拔最高的山，也是最難克服的一座山。1960年代，韓國開始發展登山運動，以攻頂世界高峰為目標，許多登山員在雪嶽山接受雪訓。但此地山勢險惡，稜線宛如刀鋒銳利細長，氣候詭變，許多山岳界的前輩葬身此山。

第一次他們相約在冬季攀爬雪嶽山，是金道英畢業時，作為他的畢業之旅。他們事前接受充分的雪訓，在資深嚮導的帶領下入山攻頂，去了金道英夢寐以求的大青峰，也見識到了恐龍稜線。

鄭在玹欲罷不能，嚷嚷著自己畢業那年想再來一趟，於是三人又再度相約。

前往束草的客運中，三個人有說有笑。

要是發生山難，就算犧牲掉我也要把你們送下山，中本悠太此話一出，鄭在玹不服氣，那我再上山親手把哥挖出來帶下山吧。金道英聽了直搖頭，在山難發生以前，我會阻止你們的，一生被笑也要擋住你們的去路。

首日，他們隨嚮導從大青峰南側的寒溪嶺入山，沿途不見太陽，只有冰寒的強風暴雪橫掃著他們一行人，鄭在玹的眼皮和睫毛都被凍結，差點睜不開眼。但憑據他們前一年上山的經驗，仍順利抵達大青峰，當晚在山莊過夜。

翌日，暴風雪歇停了，萬里無雲。他們準備先前往摩登嶺岔路，再一路往飛天台下山。金道英和鄭在玹看到天氣如此晴朗，雀躍不已，遠方的山脊都出奇地清晰立體。嚮導和中本悠太搖搖頭，囑咐著下山才要更小心，一同反覆確認著地圖。

降雪後的空氣清澈，陽光格外潔白刺眼，四人行進速度超乎預期，就在進入摩登嶺前夕，山谷間突然颳起大風，樹冠隨之劇烈擺盪，風勢強烈阻擋著他們前行，四人背對風向蹲低身子，直到這陣怪風停止，方才隨風晃動的植物頓時像真空般散發著詭異的寂靜。

金道英有不好的預感，伸長脖子環視四周，坡面上方的積雪竟瞬間坍塌撲向他們。

「雪崩！」金道英和嚮導不約而同疾呼。

鄭在玹機警地鬆開他和中本悠太相連的繩索，腳下地面開始扭曲，亮晶晶的粉雪滾動噴湧，他無法保持重心摔進崩落的雪中，一股凶狠力量從四面八方襲擊自己，他抱住自己頭部，任憑雪塊拉扯著他的四肢，掙扎著，盡量讓自己浮游於表面之上。一陣倉促的推擠後後，鄭在玹深陷雪裡，他費盡地從沉重的雪中抽出雙手，一手用力拍打著面前的雪牆，另一手撥開較為鬆軟的粉雪，製造出呼吸的空間。

聽不到外界的聲音，看不見外界的光線，人生跑馬燈並未浮現，鄭在玹不想就此命喪雪嶽山。他漸漸失去對時間流逝的判斷力，想起繫在脖子上的求生哨，抽出來一看，溫度計顯示零下10度，一看到這個數字，他想，就算會使得雪中充滿自己呼吸後的二氧化碳，他顧不得過度換氣，發瘋似地咬住求生哨嘗試用力吹響。

不想死，我還不想死……

鄭在玹憤怒又絕望地搥打著積壓在自己身上的雪。

──鄭在玹！

忽然間，他聽見中本悠太的吶喊，他停止吹哨，豎著耳傾聽，確認是不是有人在呼喚自己。

──在玹！吹哨！

鄭在玹再度吹響著哨子，同時拍打著厚雪，最後他終於聽到腳步聲靠近，似乎正在自己上方翻攪著雪堆，鄭在玹鬆開哨子，繼續死命地拍擊著積雪。沒多久，光線和清冷的空氣湧進雪中，他看見中本悠太滿臉驚懼，瘋狂地徒手撥開沉積在他身上的雪。金道英和嚮導隨後趕來，以攜帶式雪鏟清運落雪，一齊拉出受困的鄭在玹，有驚無險。

**八、**

嚮導訓練有素，通報雪崩並聯絡了搜救隊，將意識清楚的鄭在玹送至最近的醫院檢查，所幸並無大礙。醫院的暖氣和舒適床榻讓歷劫歸來的他昏昏欲睡，醒來之後，他看見金道英坐在一旁打盹，於是叫醒他。

悠太正在聯絡你的家人，請他們明天到首爾車站接你，直接送你去醫院做精密檢查。說到這裡，金道英若有所思，他回憶：「我第一次看到悠太哥那樣，他簡直瘋了。」

鄭在玹看著醫院慘白的天花板，猶如中本悠太當時鐵青的面色。

醫師說明檢查結果，他無心聆聽。

三個人回到下榻旅館，大概是累了一整天，金道英倒頭昏睡，鄭在玹沒能睡好，他閉上眼睛又會看見困住他的那堵雪牆，他望向中本悠太，發現他不在床位上，於是走出寢室想找他。

他獨自坐在昏暗的走廊地上，夜色灑滿廊道，月光披在他身上顯得冰冷無助。他走向他，蹲地一看，他早已哭得雙眼通紅，睫毛浸濕，淚珠宛若冰晶爬滿了他整臉。

他知道他難熬，他會想盡辦法指責、折磨自己，讓自己難受。

鄭在玹輕輕抹掉他臉上的眼淚，不忍心他這麼痛苦，將他環進雙臂中：「哥，大家都平安下山了，沒事了。」

這是自然力量使然的山難，不是任何人的失誤。

然而鄭在玹鬆開繩索遭雪浪沖下山坡的畫面揮之不去，中本悠太無法成眠。當下為了救他，不讓恐懼支配，冷靜至今。看到他安然歸來，能夠躺進舒適溫暖的床榻，隆起的被褥隨著他呼吸起伏，中本悠太無法把持自己的情緒，眼淚脫序地湧現。

「我差點就要失去你了，鄭在玹。」

他像是個溺水之人，在滅頂前傾吐了對他的感情。

初識鄭在玹時，他雙眼總是閃爍著期待光芒，抱著書，按圖索驥勾勒出他想慕的高山，從此踏上山旅，走出自己的路徑，攻頂之際，不在乎山頭大風如何吹亂他的頭髮，征服山嶺後他便心滿意足，露出孩子氣、無憂無慮的酒窩笑容，在藍天下如此相襯，堪比山頭上那道溫熱耀眼的陽光。

從此他們並肩齊步於山間，同心協力描繪著那些遠征藍圖，他的槍岳，他的吉力馬札羅……。

他成了他珍視嚮往的少年，最甜蜜窩心的行囊，卻也是走向未知多變的山林時最不可承受之重。

「一開始我就不應該帶在玹登山。」中本悠太悔不當初。

是他帶著鄭在玹步入巍峨群山，也是他讓他瀕臨死亡深淵。

他顫抖懺悔的聲音宛如霧靄緩緩飄向鄭在玹，待黑夜盡了，太陽升起，他將因為升溫的空氣被蒸發得煙消雲散。

鄭在玹不知所措，他想趕緊抓住他，但太遲了。總是走在前頭，領行自己的哥哥就這麼迷失山中、無意求生，將自己的感情和靈魂全冰封在雪嶽孤嶺。

鄭在玹緊抱著中本悠太，心如刀割，在他肩上無語嗚咽。

**九、**

天色未明前，鄭在玹就抵達了漢拏山登山口。

漢拏山是座伸手就能觸及星空銀河的古老聖山，因此不能帶著雜念入山，他仰頭看著寧靜、逐漸露出白肚的夜空。

以前他也像這樣，每逢周末，在矇矓黯淡的凌晨時分摸黑搭上第一班公車，到達北漢山登山口後，就站在醒目的地方，期待前來爬山的中本悠太會發現自己。

這次，他不等待任何人，率先堅決地入山。

山難後，每次走進山裡，他意識到與自己並肩而行的人不是中本悠太，都會隱隱有種負罪感。他對山也不再抱持高遠的神往，甚至漸漸領悟，吉利馬札羅峰嶺上的豹屍其實不存在，那恐怕是象徵著瀕死之人的一生懺悔。

可鄭在玹從不後悔當下自己解開了與中本悠太連繫的繩索，有時他回顧那場雪崩，沒有一絲後悔，他還是會選擇以自己的性命保全他的，深信他會奮不顧身地趕來解救自己。

鄭在玹走入漆黑林間，靠著頭燈光線打亮路徑，步上獨自一人的山旅。他不需要指引，也不會落後於誰，而是循著自己的步伐，忠於自己的心意，走向漢拏。

他走出蓊鬱的樹林時，朝陽東昇，雲層逐漸被風給吹跑，前方視野豁然開朗，好像冥冥之中有股力量，讓蜿蜒漫長的山徑在金黃色的太陽光暈中清楚浮現，明確指向著倒缽形狀的山頭。

看見此景，鄭在玹腳步變得更加輕快，像初次攀越北漢山那樣，逐漸聽見自己的呼吸在曠野中流響，草原隨風掀起柔軟的綠色波浪，腳邊則是縮小的濟州島市景及湛藍海面，最後他以自己都感到驚訝的速度抵達白鹿潭。

山頂的休憩區早已擠滿人潮，鄭在玹與登山客擦肩而過互相問好，他倚在欄杆望著火口湖白鹿潭，潭水乾枯許多，湖口被植披覆蓋著，但那小小的湖面仍清晰倒映著天空，浮雲流轉，湖色閃動著寶石般的翡翠光澤。

鄭在玹感動不已，剎那間，彷彿聽見了鈴鐺聲響，他記得那沉穩溫潤的噹噹聲，正如他送給中本悠太的那只熊鈴。

他半信半疑，視線從白鹿潭轉移至人群中，黃銅鈴鐺的聲音距離自己越來越近時，他在熙來攘往的遊客中看見中本悠太，他的背包肩帶上繫著那顆熊鈴。

「在玹，你好慢。」中本悠太揚起微笑：「我等你等很久了。」

前夜，他念頭一轉，憶起那些支離破碎的噩夢，糾結難解的掙扎，不都早已赤裸裸地向山坦承了。

於是他取消返日班機，一身輕便趕到漢拏，選了最快的路線攀至山頂，在那裡苦苦守候著鄭在玹。

他回心轉意，想乞求他的原諒。

只望他能寬諒自己選擇以痛苦和憂鬱封閉自我，在他們的感情面前躊躇卻步，將他排拒在自己的生命之外，兩年來一意孤行爬著自己的山。

可當他看見那個笑起來就露出酒窩的男孩毫不遲疑地走向自己時，他知道，一切都不需多再言語。

鄭在玹也曾直視過生死關頭，他深知自己的一身苦難，中本悠太想要相信一次，相信鄭在玹是對的人，是那個從今能攜手齊步、於山中永遠前行的人。

山中的風吹動著中本悠太的頭髮，熊鈴不再作響，他安靜美好地站在原地，眼眸底下寫盡溫柔眷戀，與他相視而笑，鄭在玹怦然心動。

他一直以為是中本悠太帶他閱歷了許多山間的美好風景，此刻他才曉得，他真的喜歡與他一起爬山，更喜歡山中的他，就算遍體麟傷了，他仍是那麼勇敢果決，謙卑豁然地向著群山。

他是最動人的風景，也是鄭在玹心之所向、流連忘返的那座聖山。

「哥，休息後，我們一起慢慢下山吧。」

他要帶著他的如風少年，走回初心。

**Author's Note:**

> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
